DtB Timeline
This is a draft timeline page for the Darker than Black Wikia. It will be divided in to four sections: #Historical - Events prior to the start of the series #The Black Contractor - events set during the first anime series #Manga/OVA/Gaiden - Events set between the first and second anime series, including the OVAs and manga #Gemini of the Meteor - Events set in the second anime series Historical 50 years ago: *The Syndicate is formed in response to the appearance of the Mikata Documents. Unknown time ago: *Heaven's Gate appeared in South America. *Yin's Mother is killed saving Yin from being run over by a truck. *Mao loses his human body in an explosion while he is possessing a black cat. 10 years ago: *Hell's Gate appeared in Tokyo, the moon and stars vanished and were replaced by a false, moonless sky. Contractors and Dolls appear for the first time. 5 years ago: *Hei, Amber, Bai and Havoc take part in Heaven's War. *Solar Maximum coincides with Hoshimi speaking aloud and the disappearance of Heaven's Gate. *Jupiter Ring is destroyed in South America. *Bai and the Heaven's Gate both vanish. *Amber betrays Hei and the Syndicate and forms Evening Primrose. Over 3 years ago: *Shihoko Kishida gets close to Huang and Isozaki in order identify the person who covered up the death of a Syndicate operative. She subsequently kills Isozaki. *Isozaki's Wife has her memory erased. *Huang resigns from the police and is recruited by the Syndicate. 3 years ago: *Shihoko Kishida infiltrates The Fraternal Order of the Holy Gate in preparation for the assassination of Alma. The Black Contractor *Hei arrives in Tokyo.The Black Contractor, Episode 1 * *Havoc is found in Romania by November 11, April and July. She is transported to Japan, but enroute to PANDORA is kidnapped by Hei and subsequently killed by November 11. *The Meteor Fragment is stolen. Hei infiltrates PANDORA to smuggle it out. *Three weeks later, Amber is spotted in Tokyo by April, who is then injured in explosion. *Amber meets with Yin and Hei. *Amber meets with Mao, November 11 and Robert Schroeder. *The EPR is framed for an attempt to bomb the American Embassy as part of plot by the Syndicate to access the embassy. *EPR acquires a number of Dolls to use in a surveillance network. *The Saturn Ring is destroyed by Hei during the Tokyo Explosion incident.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Manga Gaiden *Hei leaves Tokyo with Yin, heading to Okinawa to catch a boat off of Japan. Yin is abducted by a Syndicate cell, but is rescued by Hei.Gaiden, Episode 1 *Hei arrives in Hong Kong where he establishes contact with Qin and uses him to lure out operatives trying to take Yin. He is rescued by Amagiri and EPR remnants.Gaiden, Episode 2 *Robert Schroeder shows his anti-Contractor weapon to Sawasaki. Goro Kobyashi sends Mina Hazuki and Sawasaki to Hong Kong in search of Izanami. *Hei, Yin and Qin rest at EPR's hideout. Xi-Qi abducts Yin, whose awakening powers kill most of the EPR Contractors.Gaiden, Episode 3 *Hei and The Dog attempt to rescue Yin. Xi-Qi is killed, Yin's powers awaken. Yin asks Hei to kill her but he refuses. Yin's awakening stops.Gaiden, Episode 4 *Hei returns to Hong Kong and starts drinking, he is recruited to the CIA by Orielle. Gemini of the Meteor GotM takes place 13 years after appearance of Hell's/Heaven's Gate. *During the Tokyo Explosion incident, the Pavlichenko family witness a large number of stars falling, before a meteor crashes near their camp site in Siberia.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 *April infiltrates the Pavlichenko home posing as Bella, a scientist. 2 years After Tokyo Explosion *August 7 and July arrive to support April. *Tanya becomes a Contractor and leaves with the Russian military. *The FSB raids the Pavlichenko home. Suou and April flee *April kills Mao's cat body and Goran, before being killed by Hei. *Mina Hazuki, Genma Shizume and Yōko Sawasaki arrive in Russia to monitor the Pavlichenko household. *Tanya's friends have their memories modified by Russian Intelligence.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 **Hei tracks down Suou and saves her from the Russian Military and Genma. *Mina, Genma and Yōko use the Anti-Contractor device on Hei, causing his power to transfer to Suou. Category:Draft Page